Saiban Archipelago
Saiban Archipelago 1-3 player Adventure in which the player(s) must investigate the reason behind the sudden appearance of Mechanoid on the archipelago. Strategy Paulen starts you out by telling you to investigate what the Mechanoids are doing on the archipelago. Head forward and meet the Oculat Observers and the Oculat Bomber. The Bombers will self-destruct on death, so take care to move away when you kill them. You may want to watch your health on higher difficulties around packs of Observers throughout the mission, as they tend to swarm and may quickly kill the player. After taking care of those, you'll notice a Scissor Mender and Scissor Miner ahead. The Mender will periodically summon a transmitter that will continuously heal the enemies near it, so try and disable(by interacting with) it. The Miner will fire four bombs, forming a medium-sized square on the ground which will explode after a few seconds. Anyone caught in the square during the explosion will take moderate damage. Moving on, at the base of the ramp you'll encounter more Observers and an Oculat Focuser. The Focuser will occasionally use a wide conical AoE that produces a Flashbang-like effect, which will cause the screen to flash white and emit a high pitched noise, resulting in the player(s) caught inside to be unable to attack or use abilities for a short time. Note that you can examine the pile of rubble to hear Paulen comment on it, but it is not required to complete the mission. There is another Bomber patrolling the next ramp, which you may have pulled during the last fight. On your way down Paulen will update your objective, telling you to defeat the Mender and two Miners ahead, as well as the Focuser and his pack of Observers examining the wreckage shortly after. You can examine the Mechanoid Ship Fragments on either side of the path to hear about the cubic rubble throughout the area if you wish. A few steps farther and you'll face... Boss 1 Heavy Secutor Thunder Thunder generally stays in one place unless you move around too much, and its attacks are relatively easy to avoid. It has a low damage auto-attack in which it shoots lasers at you via it's tail. Throughout the fight it will also use an ability in which it focuses in on a small square area of the ground, firing a red laser blast at the area. The biggest thing to watch out for during the fight is when the boss falls to the ground. It will launch bombs similar to the Scissor Miner's that encircle the player. This time however, each bomb will move inward toward the center. To top it all off, the bombs explode on impact. Getting hit by one bomb will deal moderate to heavy damage and knock the player down, so eating multiple isn't recommended. After the fight, Paulen instructs the player to continue to the next group of fragments. Patrolling the path ahead is another Miner, so deal with it and continue up the ramp. At the top is another pack of Observers occompanied by a Bomber. Also note that there is another Miner patrolling the area which may get pulled with this group. Straight ahead from the ramp, you'll find Paulen in the back corner if you wish to speak with him. If you didn't already defeat the Miner patrolling the area, do so now and proceed west. There's a pack of Observers just inside the boss area, so take them out and prepare to face... Boss 2 Heavy Secutor Prism This boss shares the same basic auto-attack as the previous boss. During the fight, watch the bosses tail. When you see the spines fan out and begin spinning, its preparing to fire a continuous laser beam that can deal pretty heavy damage, so take care to avoid it. To add a bit of frustration, throughout the fight the boss will spawn packs of Observers. It often does this while using the previously mentioned laser beam. Once Prism is dealt with, Paulen will instruct the player to find the source of the interference. Eliminate the Focuser and its pack of Observers just outside the boss area. Take care to watch out for the Miner patrolling up and down both ramps ahead as well. At the bottom of the ramp, take out the Focuser, Bomber, and pack of Observers, then head down the next ramp. Once you reach the bottom, Paulen will fill you in on the Mechanoids' intentions and urge you to defeat them. Be careful when fighting the three Miners that spawn here, as you can fall off the edge and die. Once you've defeated them, jump across the gap where Paulen will tell you to shut down the transmitter. Defeat the group ahead, which consists of three Miners and a single Mender. A mostly intact version of the Mechanoid ship can be seen crashed to the left where the previous group was. Fulfill Paulens request by taking out the Observers guarding the transmitter, then interact with it to shut it down. Once that's done, it's time to face... Boss 3 Special Secutor Talisman The Talisman sports the same basic auto-attack as both of the previous bosses, as well as the same square-laser attack we saw during the first boss. The unique thing about the Talisman is that, during the fight, it will periodically create a group of semi-transparent clones. The boss will then run into the middle of the clones and turn itself semi-transparent, then all enemies will proceed to move into a circular formation around the outer edge of the area. The goal is to tear through the shield of the actual boss, forcing it to reveal itself and destroy its clones simultaneously. To accomplish this, when the boss summons the clones, keep your eyes on the boss itself, following it to its final destination. If you are unable to do so, you will have to destroy the clones by tearing down their shields, until you finally reveal the boss. Enemies * Oculat Bomber * Oculat Observer * Oculat Focuser * Scissor Mender * Scissor Miner * Heavy Secutor Thunder * Heavy Secutor Prism * Special Secutor Talisman Objectives Suspicious Mechanoid activity has been detected on the abandoned archipelago. Several of their ships crashed there some time ago. Why did they decide to come back for them? # Eliminate the Scissors next to the cube fragments. # Get to the closest group of large cube fragments. # Eliminate the Oculats, Eliminate the Scissors # Eliminate the Heavy Secutor. # Get to the next group of fragments. # Eliminate the Heavy Secutor. # Get to the last crash site # Disable the transmitter. # Eliminate Secutor Talisman Difficulty Category:Squad